Good Girl
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: SEQUEL TO BAD GUY. All seems good for Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Of course that's before parents and siblings are thrown into the pile. With an abusive step-mother and a overly excited mother, any couple would suffer. Will anybody really come out as a winner? Or is everybody gonna crack?
1. Chapter 1

THIRD POV

The 3 teens ran across the poorly treated front lawns of Yancy boarding school for troubled students in Manhatten, New York. They could faintly hear the fat, bald security guard yell after them and try to keep up on his stubby legs. This didn't phase the teens. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Thalia Grace were having too much fun to look back, to even give a crap. Annabeth's stomach still twisted, but her hand in Percy's made it dwindle away. Annabeth and Percy had just gotten together, after weeks of 'goo-goo eyes and sexual tension'-Thalia had stated. Thalia was beaming, it had been a while since she's been out of there for a good reason.

"What do we do now?" Annabeth shouted at them, the wind ripping at her blonde curls, making her grey eyes water. Thalia met her eyes, the electric blue meeting grey, since Thalia's black hair was short, wind was not issue. Thalia shrugged, her small nose scrunching making her freckles even more obvious against her pale skin. Annabeth turned her gaze to Percy's aqua eyes, his longish black hair slipping off his tan forehead. He shrugged too, but chuckling at the same time.

"I know who to call!" He winked, Thalia smiled, leaving Annabeth in confusion. They passed looks, and percy tossed his already cracked black berry over at Thalia. Her fingers flying across the keys. They neared the large parking lot, running right through it, only a few cars dotted the faded painted spots.

"He'll be here in like 10 minutes, he can't come into the parking lot! We'll have to take the other way!" Yancy had toll booth, except you didn't have to pay, you just had to show an ID. Percy and Thalia took a sharp turn, leading away to a rusty latter up to Yancy's roof. Percy steeped aside, making a 'ladies first' motion. All 3 climbed the latter, and jogged over Yancy's roof, until they came to another edge. This edge led off to a road, a shipping road. Thalia sucked in and leaping onto the ground, grinning when she was done. Annabeth shrunk back, curling into Percy's side, his arm wrapping tightly around her. He gave her a look of concern

"Are you scared?" He whispered, Annabeth wasn't sure why. She weakly nodded. Percy held her against his chest, she relaxed when she heard his strong heart beating. Without her knowing he inched them closer to the edge, and when she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, he jumped.

"OH MY GOD!" Annabeth clung to percy like her life depended on it. Percy landed with Annabeth on top of him.

"You did it. See it wasn't that hard" Percy smirked. Annabeth smacked him upside the head, then leaned dow and kissed him. After a lot of time doing this Thalia cleared her throat. A large brown truck wheeled into the street. A man was driving. He had a rasta cap on, redish brown hair and beard, and achne.

"Did someone call for a get away car?" He smirked, Percy's face lit up

"Grover!"

**AN: I feel bad Bad Love didn't work out! But I have a good plan for Good Girl! I hope you all like this as much as Bad Love!**

**YOU ALL MUST BE ANGRY AT ME! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Joy ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For starters I am not dead, thanks for the concern though. I've been caught up doing so many things lately I've forgotten to update. **

**I'M SORRY! I STILL LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Joy (0.0)**

"Those lucky fucks" Leo grumbled staring out the dusty Yancy window. Piper sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Uh, hello?" A girl, quite scary in Leo's mind, walked in.

Piper swallowed, this girl was scary. Black eyes and hair, and this aura of strength and power just came off of her.

"I'm Reyna, and you?" She asked, shouldering her bag higher.

"Piper, leo" Piper mustered up a smile

"Who are the lucky 'fucks'" She asked, seriously as could be. Leo lost it, he couldn't help but chuckle, "Excuse me?" Her hands turned into fists

"Nothing!" He surrendered, "They're Thalia, Percy and Annabeth. They were able to run off" He couldn't meet her eyes. She smirked

"Percy jackson?" Leo and piper nodded, confused.

~0~

"So, Perce what trouble have you gotten your ass into lately?" Grover laughed, blasting some hippie song called 'Peace Train' **(AN: I really love that song to be honest, it's 'Peace Train' by Cat Stevens. It's from 1976 and I love it. It just came on) **Percy held Annabeth's hand, Thalia curling against the door her eyes trained on objects flying past the window.

"You have no idea. I could've used your words of wisdom Dr. Phil" Percy joked, Grover scowled and laughed. Percy and Grover talked the most of the way, with minor comments tossed in by Thalia and nothing from Annabeth. She was a bit confused about introductions, she knew this was Grover, a old friend of Percy's, that was all. They drove to Percy's Mom's apartment, in record time.

"HEY! TYSON" Percy shouted when he stepped in, Tyson bolted around the corner grinning widely. He'd gotten a tad taller, and his shoulders a bit broader.

"PERCY" He bellowed back with all the noise in his 12 year old body, the two boys crashed together and Percy pinned him down.

"Percy? Thalia? Annabeth?" Sally wandered around the corner, her eyes happy, angry and confused all at the same time. Percy opened his mouth to explain, but was stopped by Annabeth's phone buzzed repeatedly. She shyly grabbed her phone, checked the number and slipped out into the hall.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked, pressing the phone tightly to her ear. The other end buzzed, and stayed silent.

"Annabeth Chase?" Annabeth's heart climbed into her throat, her next words were strained,

She struggled to get them out, "Speaking" Was all she could manage, every time she heard that voice her scars throbbed, and memories flashed in her mind.

"It's Helen. Your step-mom. Your father and I think it's time you pay us a visit and tell us all about your new school" she said father lightly, as if he was nothing more than a child.

Annabeth felt the blood rush to her feet, her body losing feeling and all she could remember was the floor rushing to meet her face.

**AN: I feel SO bad for not updating, but trust me from now on I'll update sooner and have better chapters. And for those of you who hadn't read Neighbors, Thanks for sticking with me. And for those of you who have I hope you liked it, it took me like 4 2 hour writing times.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! I'm really updating again! **

**Quick little shout out to Great Faith! Read her story Ice of darkness! Loved it.**

**RANDOM GUEST: Whoever you are thanks being concerned! AND IM HAPPY YOURE HAPPY**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Joy :)**

Percy found Annabeth fainted, her hand still gripping her phone. His first thought was to scream, luckily his first thought was silenced, he was only thinking of all the panic it would cause.

"Mom!" He called, curling Annabeth into his chest. Sally and Thalia rushed to the hall, Sally spinning around and ushering Tyson farther into the apartment.

Thalia crouched next to Percy, "What do we do?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. A comforting gesture, a weird thing to receive from Thalia. But ever since they almost lost Nico, her hard edge softened around family.

"Hospital? Doctors? Anything that will help" Percy said flustered, all he really cared about was getting Annabeth awake.

"Sorry but no, I am no going back. It all reminds me of that time," She shuddered slightly and stood, "It shouldn't be that serious, let's bring to the couch" Percy easily picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the love seat. After carefully setting her down, he walked into the kitchen to grab a wet paper towel.

"Tyson, stay in there for awhile!" Sally walked out of the many doors in the hallway, "Should I make dinner?"

"Sally, it's only 4" Thalia said gently,

"Who cares, I'm hungry and Annabeth might like something to wake up too" Sally busied herself in the kitchen, something that just sounded like her banging pot and pans together. Percy grimanced.

ANNABETH POV

I groaned, my head felt like a sack of bricks. I opened my eyes to pitch black, no shadows anywhere at all.

"Hello?" Then the last moments of me being awake flooded back, Helen calling, asking-no ordering me to come home, and fainting. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to call me, after sending me away to some busted boarding school across the US. Yet, that busted school brought me to Percy. Percy. Where is he? Where am I?

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Please be okay, I need you to be okay" Percy voice was thundering loud, like he was shouting in my ear. The next part come softer, like he was whispering, "I think I love you" My heart stopped and fluttered. He loved me? Bad boy jackson loved me? Sure he'd gotten softer and less jerk-like, it was an amazement he liked me. But loved? Somebody loved me? Do I love him? I love the way he smirks, or when he nervous and scratches the back of his neck, of the time when we first met and he completely opened up and showed me his tattoo and past, the way his baby seal sea green eyes grew when he pouted, the way his jaw clenched when he got jealous, just everything about him. So yeah, I do love him! I've got to tell him!

"Percy!Percy!" I shouted, reaching infront of me. I felt like I was rising through thick jello, the feeling returned fully to my hands and feet, I opened on eye, the world vivd and bright stinging my eyes. Percy was holding my hand, and his eyes were large with concern. I strained forward and kissed him hard.

THRID POV

Helen Chase grumbled at the silent phone,

"Was that Annabeth?" Bobby, one of her twin sons, asked, thumping down the stairs. Beside their mother's hatred of Frederick's daughter,Bobby and Mathew really enjoyed having an older sister.

"Yes. Not anymore though, little thing hung up on me. Don't you have homework?" Helen semi-snapped, Bobby got the message and ran up the stairs. Helen had gotten emails, many of them, all about how Annabeth ran away. Or threw a party on a teacher's property. And Helen was fed up. Frederick was off at another college history thing, Helen to be honest liked it that way. It was even better because Annabeth was out.

Helen redialed, only to get her voicemail"Hey you've reached Annabeth Chase's phone, either I'm out or unable to reach my phone, please leave a message after the beep, Thank you!" And then it beeped

"Annabeth, first you hang up on me, then not answer my next calls, I am your step mother and I deserve some respect here, I want you back home now or else I will personally-" She was cut off by another beep. She huffed and slammed the phone down.

"That little vermin thinks she can hide from me, ha!"

**AN: Okay sorry for the bad ending, wasn't sure how to end this. How do you like Helen coming into this? I'm kinds happy about it, and please leave me a review or something! I love hearing from you guys!**

**R&amp;R**

**I l'amour you! (L'amour is love in french!)**

**~Joy ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this may not go with the plot, but I've been dying to do this**

**LOVE YAHS**

**~Joy ^.^**

Annabeth like the Notebook. In fact she liked romantic movies, like The Lucky One. She kept this little secret due to her tough girl exterior. She really loved the famous kiss I the rain scene. Percy, since Annabeth was crashing at his house, once saw Annabeth squeal-yes girlishly squeal-at that particular scene. That sparked an idea deep in his head.

1-2 days later:

Annabeth sighed and wrapped the blanket around her harder. She cocooned herself by Percy's large window facing the city. Once again, the downtown streets were pounding with rain.

"Do you want something to drink? Coffee, hot chocolate, anything?" Sally asked popping her head out if the kitchen

Annabeth gently shook her head, "Nah, I think I'm good" Sally smiled and winked. She knew of Percy's plan. A plan with a 50-50 chance of success. Annabeth's eyes started to get droopy, and the thought of sleep was extremely invited. Her temple was resting against the cool glass, and just as her eyes slipped close, she hear a 'Pink'. Annabeth sat back, and heard a little 'pink' again. She looked down and broke into a grin.

Percy chucked small pebbles at his apartment window, the window he knew Annabeth was lying against. He found the perfect round not-too-big pebbles in the planter bowl outside the front doors. He saw Annabeth grin at him and slip away from view. Percy was drenched, yet he didn't care. He was dying to do this with Annabeth and he was 99.998% sure she'd love it. Annabeth slipped out the glass doors,

Smiling she asked, "What are you calling me down here for?"

"Kiss me"

"What?"

"Kiss me. Right here. Right now."

"It's raining Seaweed Brain, incase you hadn't noticed," Percy didn't miss the way her eyes sparkled when the true plan rotated around her big brain.

"I know you like kiss rain scene, and being the absolute awesome boyfriend I am, I am hereby recreating it. For you" Percy grabbed her waist and pulled face so close on mere centimeters away. And then the big moment happened. Annabeth grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss so fierce and passionate he know he'll never forget.

"Who was on the phone?" Percy slipped in between kisses. Annabeth was now pressed against the building's back wall, her legs entangled around his waist.

"Does it matter?" She sighed as Percy broke his lips from hers and trailed feather kisses down her neck.

"Yes you fainted." He said firmly, making brief eye contact before bringing their lips back together.

Annabeth sucked on his bottom lip, "It was Helen" She whispered softly.

This brought Percy to his senses and he pulled back, "Your step mom? Abusive neglecter Helen?"

Annabeth nodded and leaned in for another kiss, "Please, I need this" She kissed him, Percy just sat in shock.

"Annabeth," Annabeth looked him in the eye, "As long as I am here, I will protect you with my life" and Annabeth saw that thing in his eyes. That thing you only see when you are given a full truthful promise. Not a half ass promise like you get from a grade school boyfriend, a promise that they will cary to their grave.

"She wanted me to visit. I can't do it alone, please come with me?" She wrapped herself around her torso, her tears leaving small wet spots on his tattered band t-shirt. Percy looked at the girl he loves, curled into his chest, afraid and nervous. She trusted him, and came to him. He then swore on everything good, he would not let this girl, his girl out of his sight for the rest of his life.

He took her chin with his thumb pointer finger, "Of course I will," and smashed their lips together

"Thalia?" Sally asked, seeing her niece video taping something out the window.

Thalia didn't even look at her, "Hmm?"

"Why are you videotaping Percy and Annabeth?" Sally came closer.

"For the wedding video" Thalia stated plainly,

Instead of saying 'it'll never last that long', Sally almost squealed and said, "Can I help?"

AN: This may be short but I really LOVE it!

R&amp;R

~Joy ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was rattled from Helen's surprise call and order home. She was still rattled when she bid her goodnights and burrowed herself on the couch. With the lights off, main area empty, she couldn't get comfortable. When she found the perfect position she got a raging itch, or some part of the couch stabbed her back. Even she knew they weren't the real issue. The entire place spelled of baked goods, salt water, and that smell every home has. That smell of love, care, and just like some people imperfect, normal or weird live here. That they speed through the rooms, moving things around, using them. It came with the look, one or two things out of place, or so many things strewn across the floors. A look Annabeth's house never got to, everything was picture perfect, no matter the events of the day. The shirt, Percy's shirt, Annabeth had cushioned under her face smelled like Percy. So much like percy it made her chest ache, she never felt this pull for someone before. Annabeth laid back and peacefully slipped her eyes closed.

A loud bang and scream ripped Annabeth from her sleep. She sleepily stood up and padded to the kitchen. And nearly threw up when she did. Sally's motionless body was sitting up against the stove, her hand still clasped around the handle of a smoking pot. Annabth quickly bent down and took a pulse, her breath quickened when she saw the finger sized bruises lining her neck, and her lips a shade of blue. She felt nothing. Sally was dead. 'Percy' was all Annabeth's mind could chant, she-now fully awake-sprinted to his room. Tyson's body was sitting against his bedroom door. His neck identical to Sally's, Annabeth ripped Percy's door open. Percy was furiously struggling with a cloaked figure, who had it's fingers locked around his neck.

"Annabeth" He choked out before going limp, the figure threw it's head back to laugh. The veil fell away and revealed Helen's face. Everything was exact. From the faded blue highlights, if you weren't looking you wouldn't find, but they were still there enough to make her black hair pop. Her Asian complexion, almond eyes, round face stretched from her perfect round bun. Even Helen's favorite dark violet dress with a high waisted thin faux black leather belt and way to high work-in heels.

"Miss me sweetie?" That fake mother voice sent chills down Annabeth's spine, Helen only ever called her sweetie when someone was a round who still saw them as a A+ family. A term only used cruelly during beatings or cheerily when her father was around, or anybody.

Then like rising through thick layers of water, Annabeth eyes snapped open. Her mind could only say 'Percy'. She jumped over the back of the couch, raced down the hall and slipping on the carpet and quietly but quickly wrenched the door open.

He was there. Sprawled out, and like a small child, a thin trail of drool on his chin. She turned to go when he spoke up

"Mom?" He mumbled,

Annabeth sighed, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay, I for sure know my Mom does not sound like that. Annabeth?"

She stayed silent

"Annabeth? Come here" He sat up against the wall and squinted into the dark. Annabeth complied, sitting in between his legs

Percy ran his hand up her back, "Now, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. It was a stupid dream" Annabeth covered her face inbetween her knees.

"If it made you cry, it wasn't stupid" Percy grasped her chin and made them connect eyes, "Tell me,"

And she did, every detail she could remember. By the end of the story, Annabeth was sobbing and her forehead was against Percy's.

She slid so her thighs were on either side of his legs, it wasn't sexy. Nothing close, she just needed to see hie face better.

"Even if you didn't invite me to go to Helen's, I would've found a way to sneak onto the plane with you. As long as we're together"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Annabeth beat him to it,

"Shut up and just hold me for awhile"

After many moments of bliss, Annabeth drawing swirls on Percy's bare chest and him twirling her curls around his fingers, Annabeth spoke up

"Percy?" She nearly whispered.

Percy breathed deeply, "Hmm?"

"Why'd you get sent to Yancy?" Annabeth didn't mss the way he hesitated before answering.

"I went to the school Paul taught history at, Goode. It was weird, me being the most rebellious kid but having a awesome step-dad like Paul Blofis. There was the math teacher, Ms. Dodds, who I swear was out to get me. She marked every test as late entry, docked everything down 20%. I did the normal rebel teen things, never doing my homework, sneaking out and sassing teachers. But wiht Ms Dodds, she got the special treatment. I recruited other 'rebels', they followed me like lost puppies, with my little army, I placed 18 tacks on her chair, glued her desk drawers shut, released crickets in her walls. On picture day, I pulled my greatest prank yet. It was the Monday after the Friday I knew Ms. Dodds could pin everything on me. I collected bouncy balls, ranch, syrup, and feathers in over 15 buckets, I lined them up over the school's ridge, and right when the entire school picture was being captured...Boom! It took a picture of the perfect students all messes from my buckets. I raced down to see everybody's face, I didn't plan to see Ms. Dodds's though. Her face turned this shade of red I didn't even know existed. She yelled, 'PERCY JACKSON! PRINCIPLE'S OFF! NOW!', it was awkward, there is Mr. Blowfis's step-son being expelled for like the 90th prank. Yancy was a choice between 4 other boarding schools, it was the only one close to home. I'll never forget seeing my Mom's face, at that moment I regretted everything I've ever done wrong."

Percy looked down, Annabeth had fallen asleep. He settled down, and let sleep take him too.

Both woke to a loud scream of: "SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!"

**AN: I'm proud of this chapter, I wrote it all this week. I've been in Loveland, Granby, Grand Lake, Laramie, Cheyenne, Greenly, Longmont, everywhere. I kept thinking of it in the car rides, I've spent over 24 hours in car. Not in one sitting though. Sorry for not updating, I was busy.**

**I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU**

**~Joy ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia was still screeching, even after Percy and Annabeth exited his bed proving they were both fully clothed.

"You!Both of you! My own shithead cousin and my fucking best friend! PERCY ALEXANDER **(AN: I read his middle name as Alexander in another fanfic and it just kinda stuck)** JACKSON! DONT YOU DARE ROLL YOU MOTHERFUCKING EYES AT ME! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU CANT MAKE PERCY JRS!" Thalia waved her fists in the air while she angrily paced. Tyson padded into the room sleepily, he soon held his hands over his ears grumbling about all the early morning yelling.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sally worried checked in, then her eyes widened when she saw Annabeth next to Percy and not on the couch.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson, may I speak to you and Annabeth?" Sally asked, smashing the dish towel she had in her hands. Percy winced at his full name.

"Mom? What's going on?" Tyson said through mouthfuls of cereal,

"Can you see if Max can give you a ride to school? Percy just got in some trouble at school, nothing big" Sally patted Tyson's hair, much to his protest. Percy sheepishly walked into the kitchen avoiding all eye contact.

"Busted," Tyson whispered as he walked past Percy

"First off, I was so nervous about inviting your official girlfriend in the house to spend nights, and let you travel, alone, with her. Then before bed I thought, 'they'll be fine, she's a good kid'. And I wake up this morning to Thalia shouted loud enough for the neighbors 5 stories up can hear, and see you too fresh out of bed!"

"Mom" Percy spoke up

"Oh no, I am not finished. I always try to be the cool mom, but I cannot be okay with that."

"Mom, we didn't do it" Percy mumbled,

"You didn't?" Sally raised her eyebrows, Annabeth just picked at her nails silently.

Percy shook his head, "I am not that bad of a kid"

"Then," Sally sassily put a hand on her hip, "Why was she in your bed?" Annabeth held in a snicker, she could see where Percy inherited his sass,

"She had a nightmare, I was being a good friend and boyfriend and comforting her. We got talking and next thing was we both fell asleep" Percy was still heavily blushing.

Sally smiled, "Did you see his face? When I said his full name?"

Annabeth looked at her like she dropped from the sky, then burst into laughter, "Yeah, he looked like a deer in headlights. I wish I had my camera"

"Hey, um, I've got to pack" Percy's cheeks were rosy, and he nearly sprinted from the kitchen.

"Go ahead! Run! You're an idiot!" Annabeth yelled after him,

Sally brushed her hand son her jeans, "Now that that's over, how bout I help you pack?" Annabeth nodded and slipped off the bar stool.

Sally and Annabeth packed in silence. Not an awkward silence, a nice comfortable silence.

"Be safe okay?" Sally motherly asked afer a few minutes.

Annabeth nodded, "Of course I'll be, why wouldn't I be? I'll be home, with my family"

"They are not your family, I see he way you act when they're brought up, and the way you shift your weight talking about them. They're the reason you were sent to Yancy, aren't they?" Sally stopped placing folded clothes into the suitcase ad turned to face the almost crying teen.

"Abusive step mom" was all Annabeth was able to choke out before sobbing into Sally's shoulder.

Sally rubbed her back, "Let it out'

"Alright mom, I've packed what I needed but have you seen-" Percy faltered, "What's happening in here?"

"Why don't you take this one?" Sally didn't wait for a reply before handed a crying Annabeth to Percy.

he didn't need to say anything, he held her right to his chest so she could hear the steady beating of hs heart.

**AN: R&amp;R**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**~Joy ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready?" Percy asked squeezing Annabeth's hand and the airport gate. She smiled and nodded, even though he seemed to be asking himself more than her.

Annabeth pulled them face to face, "Are you okay? You seem extremely nervous"

"It's just when I used to my Uncle Zeke, he'd yell at me and threaten to make God crash my plane on the way home. I totally believed him until I was like 12, I'm over it now" He didn't seem so sure of himself

"You don't look so sure" She bopped their noses together

Percy smiled and bopped her nose back, "So maybe I've been scarred, besides how are you doing? Are you sure you want to see Helen?"

"I know I have my devilishly handsome sea green eyed boyfriend watching over me." And then the gal between there faces, mostly their lips, finally closed.

"And your ripped" She mumbled into the heavy lip locking

"Boarding gate 23!" The attendant announced.

Percy pulled away and chuckled at her frown, "Unless you want to miss the plane, which was very expensive, we should go" He grabbed her hand and made her way to the gate.

Throughout the plane ride Percy, being afraid of planes, held onto the armrest so tight his knuckles were white, held Annabeth's hand in a death grip, until she protested. Annabeth on the other hand, napped, read a new book and even snacked.

"Okay we are started our descend please turn if electronics and buckle your seat belts." Flight attendants made round up and down the aisles,

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, relax, you've made it almost 6 hours on a plane." She shook his tense shoulders, "How about when we get off I'll get us ice cream?" Percy nodded and relaxed a smidge, Annabteh laughed at how childish he was. After a good half hour, their feet touched sold ground, Percy restrained himself from kissing the ground. They hailed a taxi, throughout the ride Percy kissed Annabeth's creased forehead.

"Relax, I'll be with you the entire time" He would whisper.

The house was huge. The entire neighborhood was huge. Huge lawns, pools, parks, houses, all with picture perfect families and pets.

Percy handed the money over to the driver, still kinda in shock. Annabeth didn't mention how much money Helen must have. Annabeth simply, and nervously, walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I would not like to have a word about our Lord Jesus-Annabeth..." A woman, Percy assumed was Helen, trailed the end of her sentence. Helen fit the house. Obviously loaded, business woman like, and an ageless face. Her hair was so black it looked blue, matching her asian like complexion.

"Helen," Annaneth said curtly and coldly. Helen continued gapping like a fish, her eye trained on Percy

Helen cleared her throat, regaining her senses, "Annabeth, dear welcome home" Helen mustered a smile and pulled Annabeth into the most awkward hug Percy had ever seen

"I didn't expect you to bring a friend," Helen's lips formed a straight line

Annabeth's face got grimmer, if possible, "Boyfriend"

Helen gave her a good stare, "I guess we'll have to make room for the both of you, Annabeth a word inside.."

Percy stepped forward with Annabeth, "I meant alone" Percy shrugged and stepped back

"A boyfriend?!"

"Yes"

"You met him at Yancy didn't you!"

"Where else would I have?"

"What'd you pay him to come?"

"Nothing. He came because I asked,"

"Yeah right, like a okay looking guy doing with a waste of space?!"

"He doesn't think of me like you do"

"The world sees you the way I do,"

"Not him"

"Are you selling yourself?!"

"Wow, A+ acting, I almost thought you cared"

"I will not be a step-mother to a prostitute!"

"Can I let my boyfriend in?"

"No, this conversation isn't over"

"It is now" Annabeth snapped, ripping the door open and nearly attacking Percy with the most showy kiss ever. There was teeth, moaning, and obvious tongue. They continued and continued until Helen cleared her throat.

"Inside. Now." Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him inside.

"Annabeth, wait" Percy traveled to the kitchen. Annabeth didn't see Helen's hand raise and come full speed at her cheek.

Annabeth nurtured her pink cheek, "Next time don't sass me" and with that Helen strutted up the stairs

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy rushed to her almost crying face,"Oh my god, what happened?" The reality dawned on his face, then replaced with completely rage, "Holy shit, Helens up to it again. I'm going to shove my foot so far up her ass it'll come out her throat" He pulled his leather jacket on tighter and clenched his fists. Ananbeth loved it when he got a protective over her. But the last thing she needed was Percy beating Helen to a pulp.

"No, I'm not worth it" The look Percy gave her next make her shrink back

"Is that what she tells you?! I swear on everything in my heart you a worth everything. Everybody is worth something. I fell in love with Annabeth Chase, a girl who held onto her morals and knew her value. I know you know you are so much more then Helen's insults. Would I really face one of biggest fears for a worthless person? That I said I love you for the first time to a waste of space? My mom adores a useless girl? That if one morning I woke up and you disappeared that I would be able to got throughout my day like nothing happened. You are worth everything. And can you promise me something?" He now had her wrapped in his arms, foreheads pressed together

"What?"

"That if you ever, and I mean ever, feel like running away again, you'll call me first? As long as we're together, okay?"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too"

Helen walked down the stairs, nobody missed the flash of disgust that crossed her face at the two teens embraced.

"So I'm going out and Bobby and Mathew are at a friends, so you'll have the house to yourself. While you were away your room was changed to a guest a bedroom, which your friend can have. I know you won't mind taking the couch. We'll talk later." Helen finished slipping her diamond earring in, and gave Annabeth a stern look, the true meaning slipping over Percy's head.

Being home alone meant Annabeth sitting in the marble island, Percy in between her legs.

Annabeth moaned lightly, "Wow, you're good at this" She said breathless as he left open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"It comes naturally," He smirked, bringing their lips back together. Annabeth's hands slipped under his shirt. She loved the feeling of his muscles rippling under her fingertips. She soon ripped his shirt off completely. It joined her beside the counter,

"Please don't leave a hickey," She whispered as he dove towards her neck, "Helen will murder me"

Time flew, moans echoed off the large house's kitchen walls,

"Percy," Annabeth murmured, she snuck at look at the clock. The twins were expected at anytime,

"Hmm?" Percy pulled back,

"The twins are supposed to be home." Mentioning this, Annabeth looked down to see her shirt was removed, leaving her in a cami and her pants pulled so low her underwear was peeking out. Percy's shirt was off and his pants were unbuttoned and hung very low on his hips.

Percy's lips were pink, "Right, heres you shirt, and let me just grab mine" He pulled his on, and pulled his pants up. Annabeth combed her messy hair with her fingers, slipping off the counter as she did so.

"Wait, Perseus Alexander Jackson is this a hickey?!"

**AN: I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I love it, but I would totally rewrite it. And the ending was totally hard to write so I pretty much just wrote what came to me.**

**Please write reviews, I get to nervous when you guys don't respond, I feel like you just stop reading it completely. **

**NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND I AM ONE OF MANY PEOPLE THAT LOVE YOU!**

**~Joy ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

By the next morning, Helen had gotten colder around the two. Glares and harsh under towns to her words. Percy woke up late, missing Bobby and Mathew and just arriving to the ending if another Annabeth vs Helen fight.

"Percy and I will be out," Annabeth announced, yanking Percy away from the kitchen, and more importantly, food. Helen protested, but they were already out of ear shot.

Percy went along silently, but soon his grumbling stomach joined them on their aimlessly wander through the neighbor hood, "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" She still pulled him along the side walk, making Percy less manly and like a untrained puppy.

"Where exactly are we going? I need food" He pulled them to a stop, and Annabeth still didn't meet his eyes.

"How come you never call me Babe, or Baby?" Annabeth asked, after a long and awkward silence of Oercy looking at her and her looking at the side walk

He was taken back at the question, "I'd never thought about it. Do you not like Wise Girl?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No, I love Wise Girl. It just, well, can't you imagine Helen's face if we called each other by names like that? Or sexy names?" Her lips formed an evil smile.

Percy was an second away from face palming. Annabeth wanted him here for protection, but also to annoy the living shit out of Helen. Another thing Percy loved about Annabeth. She had a great moral clock, but just enough darkness to make you back down. She developed that at Yancy for sure. Helen was plain evil, and the school buried in the heart of the town was just 100% snob. Had he taught her that?

"I'm only agreeing cause your adorable," Annabeth broke into a grin,

"We should go shopping," She said, way too much unlike Annabeth

"What?" He spluttered, Annabeth never wanted to shop,

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "This place is crawling with my old bullies, so if I ever point one out we'll have to do something."

"Okay. Understanding that was easy. But the meaning for shopping goes over my head completely" Percy muttered

"I can't greet my bullies like this can I?" Percy looked at her outfit, a loose navy blue tank top with jean shorts. He thought she looked rather hot.

Percy now put his strength on their bonded hands and guided them back towards the house, "Nope. The bullies will be jealous of you even if you were in a trash bag. Let's eat and then we can decide how to spend the day. No buts"

After attending a way to perfect coffee shop called Steamers, (AN: real place, it by my Dad's house) and being kicked out for laughing too loud, Annabeth's mood picked up.

"So," Percy mumbled into Annabeth's hair. They sat extremely close together, his arm around her shoulders, and her head in the crook of his neck. Grey clouds, matching Annabeth's eyes, threatened to rain on their sunny day. The park was mostly deserted, minus the lonely emo smoker and the cutest elderly couple. Percy was intoxicated on the smell of her lemon shampoo and her in general.

"This is one of them." Annabeth sighed in bliss,

Percy kissed the side of her head, "One of what?"

"A moment I want to freeze and live in forever,"

Both of them smiled. They sat and watched, a little girl and most likely her dad walked through. And then Annabeth's bubbled popped.

"Shit," she shot straight up, " We have to go. Like now" She stood up and yanked on Percy's arm. He on the other hand took his time standing up.

"Why?"

"Over there, the group of kids, old bullies"

"The ones coming this way?"

"yes! C'mon"

"Nope, not moving" Percy sat back down, and due to his superior weight he pulled Annabeth down too. He repositioned them to the way they were sitting previously.

He let out a loud laugh, "We gotta pretend them being here doesn't phase us, be happy and laugh like something funny just happened." Annabeth nodded and laughed, pulling Percy kissed her, "I love you"

"I love you too" She said, making sure it was heard by the teenage pack a mere 5 feet away.

"OMG, it's Annabeth Runner" A blonde laughed, in Percy's opinion the hurtful nickname was stupid, but by the way Annabeth flinched he knew it meant something.

"Aw, look she found a travel buddy"

"Dude, he must be paid"

"He is kinda hot"

"Kinda? He is definitely hot"

"How'd he end up with that"

"Chase is kinda hot"

After more snide remarks and opinions on how hot Percy and Annabeth were they swarmed over the two. The blonde make sure the pull her shirt down, showing way too much cleavage.

"I'm Stacey," She said trying to be seductive. The three boys yanked Annabeth up and twirled her around

"Dayum Chase, wonder what you look like without that hoodie"

"What're you doing with something like that?"

the third guy just smacked her butt

Percy stood up, clenching his jaw. Annabeth took note on this and mouthed 'Stay cool'

Percy wasn't having much luck with the girls either. 2 were feeling his biceps, one was busy flirting in his ear, twisted some go his hair between her long finger nails. This just made Percy's skin crawl. He snapped when one of the douche bags started lifting up the hoodie Annabeth was wearing. His hoodie. He peeled the girls off of him and walked over and pulled hid fist back and squared him right in the nose, the next guy's groin and the last guys stomach.

"Never touch my girlfriend" He growled. Annabeth almost squealed. She loved it when Percy got all protective. No ones ever gotten that protective of her. She couldn't hold her self back, she went up and laid a kiss to his lips. And didn't pull back. Percy and Annabeth were so wrapped up in each other they forgot about the three girls angrily watching, or three guys in agony on use cement.

**AN: I couldn't decide the ending. After rereading this many, many times and rewriting it many times, I decided it might be OOC. Sorry if it is. I've been sick, it has been 4 weeks now :/. First it was thought to be pneumonia, then it was strep throat, mono, then a lung infection, now it might be a sinus infection. I've had 5 chest x-rays so far. I've been stuck in bed watching netflix, scrolling through tumblr( mine is ourbooksfirstuniverse if you want to follow me), and writing stories.**

**(Shout out to my fellow watchers of Pretty Little Liars, Switched at Birth, and Criminal Minds, feel free to PM me and we can talk about them! Please I'm lonely)**

** Please R&amp;R**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I LOVE EVERYONE OF YOU!**

**~Joy ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Shout out the the random guest that on every chapter leaves an awesome heart warming review. I'm not sure who you are but you're awesome and I love you!**

**So do you guys like the story in third person or first person? I can do both.**

**L-O-V-E YOU**

**~Joy ^.^**

Helen was getting frustrated. She expected Annabeth to come 'home' frightened. It would make it easy for Helen to get out her anger. And she did have a lot of it. The dumbass intern at her work ordered the wrong product, her partner printed the wrong words. She needed to let this anger out as soon as possible. She could drink, but all that does is numb you, it does nothing to help. And she had Bobby and Mathew to look after. But little miss Annabeth brings along some sort of body guard. So she had to play the nice mom. Only to learn little Annabeth is snitch. Helen's just glad the boy didn't tell. That would land her in trouble.

"You've reached Professor Fredrick Chase's cell. I can't reach the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I will call you back. Thanks." Helen cursed. This was her 4th time calling Fredrick and he hasn't answered

"Dear, this is Helen. I wanted to tell you Annabeth got in trouble at her new school. Alcohol on a teachers lot, sassing teachers, and ditching frequently. She's been suspended. I asked for her to come home, and she's brought some sort of punk-" Helen was once again cut off by second beep.

"We're home" Suddenly Annabeth said we instead of me. Which really bugged Helen.

Helen walked to the entry way, "Can I talk to you in the Kitchen, alone?" Helen made sure to glare at whatever his name was when she said alone. Annabeth shrugged, her hand still clasped in the boys. They both walked to the kitchen.

"I said alone" Helen now switched her glare to Annabeth. She merely shrugged and pulled him closer. His hands now wrapped around her shoulders protectively.

Helen wracked her head for a back up plan. Then she found one,"Here. Be safe." She tossed 3 condemns on the island. They were tucked in the back of the junk drawer since before Bobby and Mathew. The boys face bloomed bright pink and soon his neck turned the same color. Annabeth's ears tinged pink. The couple just silently stared at the package, unsure what to do. Annabeth just opened her mouth to suggest something when the doorbell range throughout the house. Percy checked with Annabeth, and when she shurgged, he stayed where he was.

"Fine. Let me get the door." She huffed

Percy simply replied with, "It's your house."

Annabeth opened the door, and the first thing she could regiester was pain.

**AN: Sorry, this is really a filler chapter. **


	10. AN

**AN: So this is just a quick update.**

**I've been better with my updating, but I've run into writers block :(. **

**So give me like a week.**

**Thanks.**

**Love you guys so much!**

**~Joy ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thanks for giving me week**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS  
~Joy ^.^**

ANNABETH POV

The sound of the gunshot reached Annabeth's ears many moments after the pain erupted in her stomach. The entry way tile was cold against Annabeth's back. She could smell alcohol and Helen's 50 dollar french perfume. She cringed at the warm feeling of blood. Annabeth's heard Percy cry out and Helen shout something back. Then she felt kicks to her gut and barely heard shouted insults. Then the world when lifeless and black.

PERCY POV

"What the hell was that for?!" Percy slapped Helen the hardest he ever slapped anyone. He knelt down by Annabeth. Percy placed his ear next to her lips, he felt a faint, faint breath. Percy fumbled to get his phone out, his fingers shook as he dialed 911

"911, what's your emergency?"

"She's hurt. Like bad"

"Who?"

"My girlfriend. She's hurt bad and needs urgent help"

"I have an officer about a mile away"

"I don't care! Just send someone!" Percy hung up and held Annabeth to his chest, Helen was still yelling at the grass and then stumbled on her 5 inch heels and face planted. Percy stood still until the wail of sirens reached his ears. The ambulance raced into the street and halted.

"Son," One of the officers said when trying to pry Annabeth from Percy's arms, "You need to let go." Percy coudl feel warm tears streak down his cheeks, he watched dazed at Annabeth's being loaded on a stretcher and hooked up to oxygen and many tubs.

"Hey," The first officer that took Annabeth out of Percy arms placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm not supposed to do this, but do you want to ride along?"

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth awoke in a papery sickly yellow hospital gown with many tubs wired to her arms. She perked up when she noticed Percy curled snoozing in a chair. She painfully smiled. He looked the way he did when they fell asleep in Nico's hospital room. Only he wore a dark red muscle shirt with deep side cuts. She smiled at the sight of a thick stream of drool dripping off his chin. Then Annabeth's eyes felt extremely heavily and she drifted away.

PERCY POV

Percy woke up with Annabeth still asleep and the monitor beeping.

"Hey Wise Girl," He scooted his chair closer so he could he hold her hand, "I know you may not believe me when I say this but: You didn't deserve any of this, you did nothing wrong. Helens just someone so angry at the world that she's forced to take her anger out on you. she's going away to jail or prison, anything far away from you. I'll make sure of it myself. And, I love you. I love your princess curls, and the way they look in the sun like twisty ribbons on Christmas presents. Or your gray eyes that seem to think a thousand things at once, and how they change from cloudy gray, to every shade of gray ever. And I know I'm gonna ask you is g-r-e-y or g-r-a-y. Your amazingly beautiful in every way. Please, wake up. I'd kill to see your eyes again."

Percy looked at the girl he loved clad in a hospital gown with a white sheet pulled up to her waist, then he noticed the blood stain in her mid-section. He just had time to yell for the nurses when the heart monitor stopping.

**AN: Again, this is late. Still kinda in writers block. **

**Thanks for everything**

**~Joy ^.^**


	12. Chapter 12

ANNABETH POV

My fingers and toes felt tingly. My head incredibly light and my brain thoughtless. I could faintly hear people shouting and the word 'clear' repeated. I opened my eyes to a black room. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then Percy appeared, clad in white.

"Hey Wise Girl, I know you may not believe me when I say this but: You didn't deserve any of this, you did nothing wrong. Helens just someone so angry at the world that she's forced to take her anger out on you. she's going away to jail or prison, anything far away from you. I'll make sure of it myself. And, I love you. I love your princess curls, and the way they look in the sun like twisty ribbons on Christmas presents. Or your gray eyes that seem to think a thousand things at once, and how they change from cloudy gray, to every shade of gray ever. And I know I'm gonna ask you is g-r-e-y or g-r-a-y. Your amazingly beautiful in every way. Please, wake up. I'd kill to see your eyes again." His voice was shaky, and felt like he was talking through a wall or water. Then a sharp pain in her chest again.

"Percy!"

Sharp Pain

"I love you!"

Sharp pain.

"Look at me!"

Sharp Pain.

Then, her world was spiked with red. Feeling rushed to her hands and feet, her brain flooded with pain.

"She's okay!"

PERCY POV

Percy tapped his nails on the plastic arm chair. He'd been sitting here for what felt like forever. He was rushed from the room when Annabeth's monitor stopped. The doctors brought the electric machine that they rub together and shout 'CLEAR' and shock the person. When Annabeth wakes up he'll have to ask her what's it called. Then that little annoying voice spoke up and said 'If she wakes up'. Percy shook his head, He knows she'll wake up. She had too, Annabeth's a fighter. Percy sat and waited. People filed in and out of the waiting from carrying balloons, flowers and get well soon cards. The minutes went by agonizingly slow. Finally, a woman in scrubs came over to Percy.

"She's gonna be okay," The woman smiled

The words seemed to go a mile a minute, "What?" He sat forward in the uncomfortable chair

"She's okay, your girl's a fighter"

Percy's shoulders relaxed and his broke into a smile, "I know, can I see her?"

"Let me check," The woman ran off and returned shortly, "I'm not supposed too, but I haven't seen teenage love in awhile. Follow me."

She led him back down the hall, to the same room. Annabeth was hooked up to even more wires and tubes, her eyes were half open. The nurse smiled closed the door.

"Percy" Annabeth smiled weakly. Percy rushed to hug her, holding her tight against his chest. Percy started crying

He pulled back to look at her, "Your-your heart stopped,"

It was now Annabeth's turn to hold Percy, running her hands through his hair.

"But I'm here now. It's okay," Annabeth smiled at him, "What about Helen?"

"I don't know, last I remember her drunkenly yelling at the grass."

"Percy," Annabeth looked him directly in the eyes, "I love you. Can you promise me something"

Percy kissed her, "I love you too. And yes"

"Never let me go," Annabeth's eyes flooded with tears, Percy grasped her tightly,

He put his lips next to her ear, "I'm not losing you, not again"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This day, last year, was the day I fell apart. I got depression, became bi polar, and had anxiety attacks. I hardly ate, barely left my room, I didn't really do anything. I was taking 8 pills a day, visiting doctors every 2 weeks. My parents tried to fix me, but they couldn't. I held in my feelings, unsure of how to let them out. Then, at like 3 AM on June 28th I found . And I found a way to channel my feelings. I found a place where I could freely express my ideas and know I wouldn't be judged, a place where I already had friends. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**~Joy ^.^**

ANNABETH POV

Annabeth was released from her hospital half a month later with a nasty scar across her stomach, Percy had told her it was super sexy.

"Hey Wise Girl," Percy came up to Annabeth and kissed her forehead, "Helen's hearing is on Thursday"

"Thursday? That's only 2 days away," Annabeth muttered, shivering despite the warm sun.

Percy smiled, "You've been checked into that place for almost a month, the world still went on"

"What am I going to wear?" Annabeth looked down at her dingy almost-a-month-old clothes. There was still a bullet hole and blood stain by her belly button. An elderly woman walked past them on the side walk and hurried past.

Percy faked gasped, "Did thee Annabeth Chase just admit to caring about her clothes? _Gasp" _

Annabeth slapped his arm, "You're such a Seaweed Brain"

"But," He paused, "I'm _your_ seaweed brain"

"For once your right,"

"Did thee Annabeth Chase admit I was right?"

Percy earned another slap.

* * *

"I can't do this," Annabeth muttered, the thresh hold of Helen and her Father's house standing in front of her. A faint rust colored stain was visible on the stone front steps. Percy wrapped her in a hug

"You're going to be okay, she's not here. That house in empty" Percy whispered in her ear. Annabeth nodded and hesitantly stepped to the door and lightly pushed it. It swung open, it's hinges creaking making it all the more nerve wracking. Percy gave her a light a shove. Annabeth walked into the living room. The air was dusty and stale, Bobby and Mathew must have been moved. Percy silently followed her in.

"It all seems so different," Annabeth walked to the stairs, dazed she glided her hand up the glossy railing. Percy stayed where he was, he knew she needed a moment.

Annabeth's room was the same she left, all that was different was the small duffel bag packed with clothes tucked into the corner. Annabeth found herself wandering to Helen's room. The room was stuffy and had the stench of old beer, everything open house worthy. Minus the frames of the family, with Annabeth's face crossed out with a black marker. Annabeth darkly chuckled. Looked like she was no. 1 on Helen's hit list. Helen's purse was tossed carelessly on the bed, the contents spilling out. Her phone vibrated, the screen lighting up

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM:

Mark - Hey babe, still on for today?

This made Annabeth laugh even more. Helen called her a slut and whore, when she was the one cheating. Oh the irony. Life is just a giant pot of fucking irony. Life is all a bunch of twisted paths, ones you travel in the dark. It's like you think you're going one way but then suddenly it's all twisted around. Annabeth wished she could go back in time before life got all complicated, when you wake up and only worried about what you'd color that day. More importantly the day her mom dropped her on the doorstep, Annabeth would've found a way to show her that this would be the biggest mistake of her life. She would've showed her love. But, love isn't that easy. No words or actions can really explain what love is, what it feel likes. Love has many ups and downs, smiles and tears, heart growing moments and heart crushing moments. When you love someone your choices are taking away, it rips the ground from under your feet. Love's a bitch. Life's a bitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I've never been to court or in a court to be honest. This is all off on the internet.**

**LOVE YOU**

**~Joy ^.^**

* * *

Annabeth shook as she sat in the Helen's trial. All eyes seemed on her, the jury's, the judge's. Percy squeezed her hand, giving her a smile.

"Alright, give the opening statements," The judge sat back and folded his hands together.

Annabeth walked to the podium, "Helen might say she did nothing wrong. That she was being the perfect step-mother, but she wasn't. She abused me year after year, sometimes drunk other times sober. It would happen before school, and afterschool before the twin, Bobby and Mathew, came home. One time she even pulled from school to beat me."

Helen nearly snarled when she passed Annabeth, "Annabeth has tricked all of you. I have never hurt her, once when I was drunk but we all do things we wish we didn't when we were drunk. Annabeth has been rude to me in the past, and she ran away because we didn't give her attention every minute of every day,"

**(AN: Again not sure how a trial really goes to we're just gonna skip over the rest)**

The rest of the trial seemed to drag on. Her palms were sweated and her heart beat faster every second. Percy held her hand when he could, always mouthing 'it'll be okay'.

When he judged announced "Guilty" Annabeth felt like the world's weight was lifted off her shoulders. The rest of the world seemed to move in slow motion. Percy hugged her, Helen bolted up and started screeching. All Annabeth could register was she was free, Helen would be arrested and gone for good. She jumped up once she regained herself and kissed Percy hard in the mouth, she could've kissed him forever, but the judge wandered over to her,

"I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I noticed your Father wasn't present," The judge was quickly whisked away by a man in a suit. Officers holding Helen struggled to get her out the door,

"Lying Whore," She growled when they passed Annabeth, Helen spit at her feet. Percy promptly showed her the bird, and muttered, 'Fuck off' , not loud enough for anybody hear, but Annabeth managed to catch it and smiled.

"Down boy, you don't need something else on your record," She kissed his cheek, and looked into his eyes,

"I love you," She whispered into his ear, making him shiver. He turned around and kissed her,

"I love you too,"

Then, no one other than Frederick Chase burst through the court's door. He raced over to his daughter's side

"Annabeth, I tried my hardest to get here sooner. I'm so sorry, I love you and I shouldn't have married Helen-"

Annabeth crossed her arms, "But you did." She said coldly,

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Frederick tried to wrap Annabeth into a loving hug, but Annabeth yanked herself from his grasp, putting a good foot in between them.

"Frederick," Frederick's face fell, "Meet Percy. My Boyfriend."

Percy stuck out his hand, "Percy Jackson, nice to meet you," Frederick let Percy's hand hang in the air, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Annabeth-" Frederick started but Annabeth didn't let him finish.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist, "bye, Percy and I are leaving," And with that Annabeth yanked Percy away from the court room. Away from Frederick. Away from the last family she had left.

**AN: Sorry this took long to update, the next update might be even longer away. My step-brother died Saturday night. He suffered a fight with drugs for awhile. He died of an overdose. We're not sure how he got the drugs, he was in jail for a DUI. They could only find cocaine in his system. He went brain dead, net even trying to breath. I hope you can understand.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**~Joy ^.^**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy took a backward glance at Frederick while Annabeth yanked him away. Frederick's face was broken, his eyes watery, not enough for it to be obvious, but enough that Percy could see it if he really really tried. Frederick's jaw dangled open, his hands steadying himself on a nearby chair. His look almost looked like a small child that was denied getting the new cool toy all the kids were getting. Percy would've laughed if not the situation.

"Percy, c'mon" Annabeth yanked at his wrist even harder, and with Annabeth's strength, that was _really _hard.

Percy yelped, "Listen, I think you should talk to your dad. You know, patch things over." Annabeth looked like she could murder Percy with just her thumb.

"I can't believe your taking his side!" She dropped his wrist like he was sick with a incurable disease that spread like wildfire.

"I am not taking sides! It's just the right thing to do!" Percy insisted putting his hands on his hips, just like his mother.

"Like you know what's right for me!" Annabeth mimicked him, t

"What is this even all about?!" Percy reached out to grab Annabeth's arm, she slapped it away,

She gave him a glare, "Just leave me alone!"

And with that an angry Annabeth spun on her heel and bolted into the pounding rain. Percy couldn't hear it, all he thought about was the look she just gave him and the woman he loved run from him. Percy called after her, but she didn't look back at the sound of his voice. Percy's senses regained when the door closed, racing after her. He scanned the sidewalks, bus stations, park benches, and even inside of cars. He came up empty handed. sky slowly got darker, and the streets emptier. Percy was in full panic mode. He hailed a cab, fumbling inside and struggling to get his shaking hands to buckle the seat belt.

"Where to?" The driver barked

"Can you just drive?" Percy said dazed

"Son," The driver turned to face him, "I just can't do that,"

Percy was close to begging, "I'm looking for my Girlfriend, please, Joey?"

The man chuckled, "My name's Ross. How did you lose track of her?"

And with that, Percy found himself venting to the Taxi driver. He told him everything, from Yancy to Helen's abuse. And the guy listened, slowly driving and glancing at both sides. Percy finished his story, and returned to looking at the rainy streets. His eyes just started to droop when his eyes caught a fleeting sight of a hunch blonde on the side of the road.

"Hey! Wait, stop!" Percy pounded on the window, opening the car before the even cab stopped. Percy dug in his pocket for cash, but only found lint

"It's okay, you've been through enough. It's on me" The driver smiled, "Now go get your girl" Percy grinned gratefully and hopped into he chilly rain.

"Annabeth!" When she didn't lift her head, Percy sprinted to her. He shook her shoulder. She looked at him with a tear streaked face.

"It's just-just" Another wave of tears rolled down her cheeks, her body racking with sobs. Percy held the curled Annaeth to his chest, her head tucking under his chin.

"It's just," Annabeth started again, "My e-entire family is pretty much m-made up of jerks, and w-when you, you, take their s-side it's like your becoming one of them. And I just can't live with that, because I lo-ve you so much. And all-l I think of is you crossing this red line, and on the other si-de there's my dad, Helen, Bobby and Mathew, Stacey, Olivia, Marcus, Joey, and this b-black faced woman, my mo-ther. It's all the people that n-neglected me, bullied m-me, tortured me, t-treated me like something they found on the bottom of their s-shoe. You're the first per-son I really loved with every ou-nce of my body, c-crossing that line, over to them. I-I just can't think like that, it'll r-ruin me." Her shoulders shook, she hiccuped every few words. Percy's heart cracked, falling to his feet.

He pulled her away from him, looking her dead in the eye, "Annabeth, I will never ever cross that line. It may look like it, love can do crazy things to your mind, but I won't. I swear I won't. But, I can't do this if you don't trust me. No relationship will work without trust, I've seen one fall apart because of it. I love you and I don't want this to end, when I'm with you it's like I'm on cloud9. So you trust me?"

"Percy I-"

**AN: I thought of something really mean to do. End the story here and let you make up your own ending. **

**But,**

**I'm not going to do that. Thanks for letting me grief and have time alone with my thoughts. It really helped. I may not be updating as fast as usual, but I will. And thanks for being my 2nd family. **

**(P.s. you should totally check out This Sweet Lullaby by Aria Taylor. It's a really awesome story and I wish it would update. So go leave a review saying she should update like now)**

**Funny story:**

**So today I bleached the tips of my hair, and dyed it teal 3 times. Guess what color my hair was at the end of the day? Brown. I'm a brunette. I'm not sure how the bleach+teal dye made my hair a light brown, but it did. Kinda upset about that.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS TO THE MOON AND BACK!**

**~Joy ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

"Percy I-I do trust you" Annabeth choked out, hugging Percy tighter,

Percy returned the hug's tightness, "Then you know I'd never leave you, or cross that line"

Annabeth didn't answer him

"Now," Percy let his jacket fall of his shoulders before wrapping Annabeth snug, "Let's go hom-to your Dad's house"

Annabeth mutely nodded and followed him when he hailed a cab. They loaded in and rode to the house in silence, their hands entangled together in the middle seat. Water droplets splashed onto the leather seats, cutting through the air. Percy didn't even speak to the driver when they got to the house, he just tossed him the cash and followed Annabeth to the front steps. Still being silent they walked hand in hand up the stairs, leaving muddy prints. Annabeth held a finger to her lips when she saw light flooding under her dad's office door. They crept to her room, his boots clumping loudly and her converses squeaking. Percy turned to close the door and when he turned back around, he saw Annabeth's back, in the midst of her lifting her shirt off.

"Don't look" She whispered, even though she couldn't see him, he blushed and turned around, facing the corner. He waited, hearing Annabeth shuffle through her clothes. He nearly jumped when Annabeth slid her fingers under the shoulders of his shirt.

She turned him around, "You're not gonna sleep in this, it's what" She continued to whisper. Percy let her take his shirt off, he started to hear the steady pounding of rain. Annabeth then crawled onto her single bed, motioning for Percy to follow. He slipped his shoes off and slipped under the covers. Annabeth settled on his chest, her ear right above his heart. A noise that always seemed to calm her, take her to this place. Home really is where the heart is. And Annabeth's heart was with Percy, no matter where he went. Christina Perri's song floated across her mind,

_I never thought that you would be the one _

_to hold my heart,_

_But you came around and knocked me_

_off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let_

_me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

**AN: Sorry if this was a long wait, this is a filler chapter.**

**R&amp;R**

**~Joy ^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

Frederick had never felt anything as awful. His heart seemed to crumble and fall to his feet watching Annabeth, his only daughter, almost run from him with her boyfriend. He couldn't even remember his name, the entire night was a blur. He had gotten a call from the hospital during a class that Annabeth had gotten shot and Helen was arrested for it. He had tried to come home that day, but traffic was horrid and his car broke down a couple miles from the court house. Then he got there right after Helen was found guilty and was being carted away. Annabeth didn't even give him a second glance, but her boyfriend did. Call it a fatherly hunch, or desperate grab at hope, the guy didn't seem that bad, besides his criminal fashion choices. Maybe he was going crazy, he did feel crazy with guilt. He did marry Helen, and traveled around, and always thought she was overreacting when she claimed Helen was ignoring her and yelling at her. Only when Annabeth ran away did his eyes really open, only to have them shut by Helen. Annabeth was shipped off faster than he could say stop. Then she wasn't ever around, and he never got a message.  
Ever.  
Frederick heard two pairs of feet wander inside and opening and closing doors. He connected the dots, thinking Annabeth and her boyfriend both slept in her room. He would've stormed in there like the good protective dad he was, but he was just exhausted. And he knew Annabeth would've added his entrance onto a list of things that he did that bugged her. He's never seen this list, but he knew she had it, her mother used to do it when they first started dating. That took a right onto memory lane. The last night he saw was the night they went all the way, and in the morning she was gone. Disappeared without a trace. The police looked for 5 months, then gave up looking for a girl that left like smoke. Then, 9 months after her leaving, a small baby girl was left on his apartment doorstep. The little baby girl was left with only a small note and a knitted blanket. The note read

_Please take care of our little girl. _

_I love you_

_\- Athena_

He had named her Annabeth, Athena once mentioned she would name her daughter that, and it came true. Frederick started to believe Athena was nothing but his imagination, she was like a dream, lovely and wonderful. But then Frederick woke up, and the dream faded away. Gone all too quickly. Annabeth was curious from the start, she always asked about her mother. He fed her the lie that her mother died in a car crash not long after Annabeth was born. At age 6, when Helen came into her life, she dug deeper, no longer believing the fairy tale ending. And then she discovered the newpaper clipping her father saved in his desk, the headline **ATHENA OLYMPUS GONE: MONTH 4. **Frederick's story fell to shambles. A new rage filled Annabeth, it was cute because of her age and size, but the older she got the worse it got. Then a year later, she ran. Leaving like her mother, kinda ironic. Luckily this time they located her, half a year later. He was away with work at the time, only hearing of her going to a boarding school in New York half a year later. She was gone, he had let her slip through his fingers. He was now grabbing at lose threads. He was looking at a burnt bridge. he had lost the only family he cared about.  
He lost her.  
And in the process, he lost himself.

**AN: I really like this chapter, this summer I've been busy. The next chapter might be a while away. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS  
~Joy ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

Percy woke up, and in a split second, he thought he was in heaven. Heaven meant him waking up with Annabeth right next to him. The little facade crumbled when he noticed he was a girl's room and the event of last night crashed into him. He could've stayed next to Annabeth forever, but he heard cupboards slamming shut, and the kitchen floor creaking. He gently shook her shoulder, then whispered in her ear, then talked rather loudly, then an idea came to him. He licked his finger and stuck it in Annabeth's ear. She retched back, her nose scrunched up, cutely if you ask Percy. She groaned and wiped her ear repeatedly.

"What was that for?!" She raised her voice, Percy smirked

He dragged his finger across his pant leg, "You weren't waking up and I have alway wanted to do that to someone"

"You're a giant dork," She pushed his shoulder back, smiling. Percy shrugged

"But," Percy leaned closer, "You love me" He whispered moving in to kiss her

She looked at his lips, "You are right" She murmured before kissing him. Percy could've kept kissing her for hours on end, but Frederick's movements downstairs reminded him of everything.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving" He pulled back, Annabeth sat up

"Of course you are," She laughed, and grabbed a pile of clothes, "Now turn around, you can't look" Percy grinned and winked, but turned around. Annabeth quickly threw some clothes on and she snuck on Percy's leather jacket. It smelled like him, and it was a bit to big, but super comfy.

"Are you decent?" Percy called, Annabeth didn't answer, but she stuck her licked finger into his ear.

"Argghhh" He yanked back rubbing his ear, "What was that?" He demanded

Annabeth smirked, "Revenge"

"Hey," Percy poked her cheeks, "No smirking. That's mine thing"

"I thought being an idiot was your thing" She swiped his hands away,

Percy groaned dramatically, "Is it pick on Percy day?"

"Don't be so dramatic, and wow, that's two things right in one day. That has to be a record" Annabeth smirked again

"I stand corrected" Percy slipped his shirt on just noticing Annabeth wearing his leather jacket, "Now you're taking my clothes" He whined

"Life's tough" Annabeth bopped his nose

Percy took a bite a her finger, missing, "This is all unfair"

"Life's unfair, now let's go" She dragged him out the door and down the stairs. She stopped dead when she saw Frederick in the kitchen

Frederick set down a plate loaded up with an omelet, cut fruit and hash browns. He looked startled to see the pair awake.

"Just in time," He wiped his hands on a extremely frilly apron around his waist, flour spotted his polo and cheeks. Annabeth looked like she cold vomit

Frederick motioned for them to come over, "I hope you're hungry"

"We are," Percy dragged Annabeth over, forcing her to sit down in front of a plate. Percy happily started digging in, while Annabeth ate small pieces, chewing them like cardboard. Frederick talked away, full aware of the awkwardness, trying to fill the silence. Percy smiled and laughed at the right times, and threw glances over at Annabeth every few moments. If he lingered she would mouth 'I hate you' and kick him under the table. Percy only smirked.

**AN: Wasn't sure how to really end this, but I went with my gut and it may have been a bad idea. I'm watching Pretty Little Liars and I haven't sleep for almost 2 days. New chapters will be coming soon, but things just keep coming up. My friend's uncle is dying, and I'm trying to be there for him.**

**LOVE YOU**

**~Joy ^.^**


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't believe you mad me sit through that," Annabeth smacked his arm, she had hauled them off to the local mall and that way saying something because Annabeth was not a shopping type of person. Percy playfully whined

"You're dad makes a awesome omelet. And, you survived." He smacked her back

"I barely got out of there alive" Annabeth tugged on his arm

Percy detangled himself from her, "Geesh, what are you? 5?" He laughed

Annabeth gave a childish whine, "You should get me ice cream" She pointed at a cart not too far away, and then continued tug on his arm. Percy than gave in, and bought her a single scoop of vanilla while he got a scoop of chocolate. They happily enjoyed it on a park bench, looking at the little kids running around

"When are we gonna go home?" Annabeth asked, catching Percy by surprise

"You know," He paused to like his ice cream, "I haven't thought about that, I should probably call my mom."

"She must be worried sick. And we have to go home sometime"

"Not until you make peace with your dad. Let's call my mom" He pulled his phone out and dialed his Mom.

"Percy Jackson what have you been doing?!" Sally Jackson's phone crackled through the line, sounding angry.

"Uh, hey Mom" Percy sheepishly grinned, even though he knew Sally couldn't see him

"Is Annabeth okay?"

"Define okay,"

"All in one piece"

"She is, minus a nasty scar on her stomach..."

"What happened?!"

"She, um, kinda got shot..."

"SHOT?! Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine now. Helen got drunk and did it, but she's been arrested"

"thank the heavens, you two should get home asap"

"About that, Annabeth has some unfinished business here" Percy trailed off, leaving the meaning of his sentence hang in the air

Sally paused, "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, tie the loose ends and come home. I want you to be home in one week. Okay?"

"Okay Mom. Love you"

"Love you too" And with that Sally cut the line,

"You heard the lady, let's repair that bridge between you and your Dad" Percy finished his cone and stood up, lending a hand to Annabeth, "C'mon"

Annabeth looked at his hand, and thought before taking it, "You're right. Let's go"

"Did Annabeth Chase admit I was right?" Percy held her hand as they walked

She slapped his arm, "Shut it"

**AN: Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I set a goal fro myself, watch all PLL seasons before the end of June. I've watched seasons 1,2, and 5. I'm on season 3 and once I'm done I only have season 4 left. So that's taking up my time. This story's end is coming close :(**

**LOVE YOU GUYS  
~Joy ^.^**


	20. Chapter 20

"Frederick?" Annabeth called when she entered to house, then called "Dad?" When Percy gave her a look.

Frederick's head popped around the corner, "Hey, you're home" His face looked confident but his tone tipped his confusion

Percy stepped farther inside, dragging Annabeth alongside him, "Annabeth would like to talk to you, alone" Percy smiled and shoved her towards Frederick, smiling and sitting on the sofa.

"Can we talk in the office?" Annabeth mutely nodded, looking a few shades paler then normal. The pair awkwardly walked up the stairs, Annabeth throwing Percy a murder look.

* * *

"So..." Frederick trailed off, shifting in his desk chair, Annabeth sitting across the desk from him. Annabeth just nodded,

"I'm just gonna get this out," He let out a deep breath, "I'm so sorry for what Helen did you to,"

"You mean what you let Helen do to me," Annabeth corrected him

"I didn't know what she was doing,"

"Yet you didn't do anything to talk to me" She added in

Frederick sighed, "I couldn't, my job-"

"Comes first,"

"it doesn't"

"Then why did you miss most of my birthdays away for your job, or never came for my 6th grade continuation, all my science fairs. Most of my childhood?"

"Annabeth-"

"No, don't finish that. I don't need to hear what you have to say, I already know it. 'I didn't know, we need the money. It's all bullshit. This is all bullshit. Most dad's are expected to protect their little girls. But where was my heroic father when Helen beat me senseless every night? When I first dragged a razor over my skin? When Helen made me skip meals? When I learned how to use make up to cover bruises? When I got beat up at school? Where were you?! I needed you so many times. And you weren't there! You were never there! You will never fix this! Your loving wife shot me! The woman you knew for 4 months, engaged for 1 month! Why did you really marry her?! Money?!"

The energy drained from his face, "I thought you needed a motherly figure"

"Oh yes! I guess I have to thank you! My life was much better with Helen in it! It made everything better!" She stood up, the chair flung back, "I'm so outa here. Have fun with your life, Frederick. Bye"

She ripped the door open, and on her way out she yanked Percy, but his feet stuck his ground.

"No, you're talking to him." Frederick raced out the office, prepared to charge after his daughter. He look startled at the sight of Percy talking to her on the living room rug.

"Annabeth feels like you never fully apologized for marrying the bitch-Helen. She wishes she could have you in her childhood and Helen was out. She felt like you weren't even Family. Because family no matter what happens, will join you. Blood is thicker than water. And you weren't that. You felt more like a distant uncle than her own father." Percy dragged a stunned Annabeth away from an equally surprised Frederick.

"Good day" He nodded at him and hailed a cab at the curb. Annabeth kept looking at him in the car, something unreadable in her eyes. Percy didn't tell Annabeth where he was taking them, but she understood when she saw a hotel in view.

They waked hand in hand to the front desk, the stairs, and the bedroom door. She stopped Percy by the bathroom door.

She didn't say anything, only snaked her arms around her neck, and bringing their lips together. Percy was surprised at first, but his mind got to motion and his hands rested on the small of her back. Soon both their shirts were in a pile on the plush wine red carpet. They someone found their way to the bed, not daring to let each other go. Then someones hand was on someone's pant's waistband. and they too joined the other clothes on the floor. They dipped below the sheets.

They were wrapped together in a passionate embrace, the only words running through their heads: _Us Us Us Us Us_

**AN: This chapter took a lot longer than expected, and I'm super sorry. So is this a yay? or nay?**

**And let me tell you, a lot has been going on. My best friend's being a bitch and my other best friend is busy with sports and my step sister-I like to think shes my best friend(I don't know if she thinks so too) shes out of town in Oregon. And my dad and I aren't on the best terms. And I've had so much time on my hand I've watched all 5 seasons of PLL on netlfix in the month of June and Last Saturday I checked out 14 books from the library and I've already read 7. And I'm in a one act murder mystery and I've had to memorize all my lines and the shows this weekend and I'm nervous it'll be stupid. **

**So, yes a lot has been going on**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**~Joy ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

Annabeth woke up with a smile of her face. She could've stayed in the bed forever, but her stomach grumbled in protest. She rolled over to face Percy. She stifled a laugh at the sight of a trail of drool on Percy's chin.

"Psst. Wake up" She bopped his nose with her nose,

"shmer" He rolled over, Annabeth flopping on his bare chest.

"Psst." She poked his nose. Then kissed him, kindling the passion from the previous night.

He pulled back, "Best wake up method ever." He kissed her again, "Your breath stinks."

Annabeth smiled and slipped out of the bed, stepping into Percy's band t-shirt, "I'm going to take a shower,"

"Without me?" Percy smirked and propped his head up,

Annabeth opened the bathroom door, "When did you become a Fuckboy," She closed the door and Percy sat up. He cleaned up the clothes, putting Annabeth's on the bed and putting his own. He waited for Annbeth to be done, spinning in the desk chair.

* * *

They walked out of the hotel hand in hand. Percy had a smirk on his face and Annabeth's ear were the faintest shade of pink.

Annabeth leaned closer to Percy, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. You always have the plans," He whispered,

Annabeth smirked and pulled him into a cab. The ride was bumpy and traffic packed. Annabeth smiled when she saw the roof of the transtation come over the building tops.

"Before we go, I wanna call my dad" She breathed, so quietly Percy almost didn't catch what she said. He nodded faintly and then they set off to catch any sort of train letting off in the state of New York.

Garbled speech echoed off the walls, Percy looked at Annabeth, "Did you understand any of that?"

"Nope. But it's the same in the subways back home. Ready to go?" She pulled him to the ticket station, she asked the man for two tickets to Manhattan, or anywhere in the state of New York. She payed the man, Percy had no idea how she got the money to pay, but didn't question Annabeth, one never did.

* * *

Percy looked at Annabeth, she now had dozed off on his shoulder. He thought how this beautiful girl changed his life, just by walking into Yancy. What would he be doing now if she never ran away? In a way, he had to thank Nico. Or maybe fate. But all he knew was he was a Bad Guy, and she was a Good Girl. Yet somehow, the world brought them together and he couldn't be happier. But, love was like that. People fell in love in mysterious. You could live your life thinking this one person was the one for you, but bump into someone one day and your world flips around and that person plagues your mind. Love can drive you crazy, Annabeth drove Percy crazy. Annabeth was his something real. And you just know, when it happens, it's for real. Annabeth didn't catch his eye right away. He won't deny this. But once she did, he couldn't look away. Percy figure's love's a gift. And he does not intend on wasting it. Not one bit of it.

And that was okay.

And okay, was wonderful.

**AN: It's hurts to say goodbye to this story. And I'm not sure how I feel about this ending, there's still so many things I wanted to write and let you guys read. But for some reason, somethings stopping me. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS **

**~Joy ^.^**

**(P.S. Here's the books I've read this summer incase you wanna join in on the book party**

**_How To Fall_ by Jane Casey**

**_Words and Their Meanings_ by Kate Bassett**

**_You Look Different in Real Life_ by Jennifer Castle ~ Really Really liked this one ~ one of my favs**

**_When It Happens_ by Susane Colasanti ~ Really Really liked this one ~ one of my favs**

**_The Bane Chronicles_ by Cassandra Clare, Sarah Rees Brennan, Maureen Johnson - have to real TMI to read this one**

**_When Reason Breaks_ by Cindy L Rodriguez ~ Really Really liked this one ~ one of my favs**

**_Creed_ by Trisha Leaver, Lindsay Currie, **

**_Very Bad Things_ by Susan McBride ~ Really liked this one ~ one of my favs**

**_Like it never happened_ by Emily Adrian ~ Really Really liked this one ~ one of my favs**

**_The distance between lost and found_ by Kathryn Holmes **


End file.
